


Strange Machinations

by roryfreisthler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Kink, Kink Adoption, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: Luna didn't expect kindness when she was kidnapped by the Death Eaters.





	Strange Machinations

Luna hadn’t expected the Death Eaters who kidnapped her to be  _ nice,  _ and it’s throwing her for a loop.

She has her own room in Malfoy Manor, a much more luxurious one than she ever had at her father’s house. And the Lestranges actually invited her to their Christmas dinner. She’s pretty sure the turkey was charmed, but somehow it doesn’t seem to matter. 

“It’s nice to have you here, Luna,” she remembers Bellatrix Lestrange saying at dinner. “We’ve wanted someone to take care of ever since our Neville was taken away from us.”

“Neville wasn’t yours,” Luna had protested. “You  _ kidnapped  _ him.” Neville doesn’t remember much of being raised by the Lestranges from shortly after they broke out of Azkaban to a little bit before Hogwarts, but there’s enough of a fear that his Boggart is Rodolphus. How can they actually claim to have taken care of him?

“Oh, small potatoes,” the witch says, with a small hand gesture. 

Now, Luna lies on the bed in her room, tired from the stressful day. A fire burns at the other end of the room, and she’s too hot, so she slips off her clothes minus the undergarments, like she usually does before bed, and starts running her hands through her hair, working out the snarls.

There’s a knock on her door and she jumps as Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange enter. She instinctively covers her bra with her hands, which is met with a tut from Bellatrix.

“No need to hide, dear. We’re going to be close, after all,” Luna looks at Bellatrix with a mix of confusion and fear as the witch approaches her bed and takes a hairbrush from a drawer in the bedside table. “And I can do that for you,”

Despite herself, Luna finds herself instinctively relaxing as Bellatrix brushes her hair, cooing soft things at her about how she’s always wanted a daughter. She barely notices Rodolphus settling down next to her on the other side of the queen-sized bed.

“Why are you being so kind?” she asks Bellatrix.

“I can’t help but be intrigued by you, dear,” Bellatrix says. Dimly, Luna processes that Bellatrix has changed from brushing her hair with a brush to using her hands, in a way that makes her wonder what it would be like to have the witch’s hands in her hair as they -  _ No, Luna,  _ she reprimands herself. They’re trying to mess with her, that’s why they don’t want her to be wearing clothes.

“The energies of a pureblood witch like yourself could be much better used serving the Dark Lord than  _ Harry Potter,”  _ Bellatrix continues, in a soft voice except for the last two words. “We want to give you the opportunity to prove yourself to us, show that you’re more than the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood… don’t we, Rod?” 

“Exactly,” he answers. “And Bella, aren’t we being rather rude?”

“Oh, you’re right,” Bellatrix -  _ Bella?  _ \- answers. “We’re not matching the attire of our guest,” With a wave of her wand, Bellatrix is completely naked, and Rodolphus does the same. She then goes back to finger-combing Luna’s hair.

Luna doesn’t know why she’s feeling the way she is or why she’s thinking what she’s thinking. But all she can think of is Bellatrix’s large breasts, conspicuously in front of her face, and all she wants to do is lean forward and suck on them, thinking that maybe that will satisfy the burning heat in her core. So she does.

_ “Oh,”  _ Bellatrix says with a sigh, and Luna realizes she must be as turned on as Luna is herself. “What a good girl.”

_ Good girl.  _ Nobody’s ever called her that before, and turns on Luna even more than she thought it would. She responds by sucking more intensely on Bellatrix’s nipples, swirling her tongue around. 

“I’ll help you get ready for what you clearly want,” Rodolphus says, in a tone of voice that would usually scare Luna. She usually hates someone else taking control. But somehow, it feels right when Rodolphus unclasps her bra and reaches around to pinch one of her nipples. Surprised and aroused, she removes her mouth from Bellatrix’s breast and moves towards Rodolphus. Bellatrix’s response to that is to move her mouth to Luna’s neck, and start kissing and biting in a way that Luna is certain will make a hickey. Somehow, despite the mature activities she’s partaking in and the fact that Rodolphus is putting a hand inside her underwear to take them off, she feels young, and when Rodolphus presses a hand against her bare clit she mumbles “Daddy?” in a voice that is much more high-pitched than her usual.

“If you’d like,” Rodolphus’ hands find the entrance to her vagina, and as one of his fingers starts swirling around, Luna thinks she would  _ very  _ much like that. 

“Mummy,” she states, looking at Bellatrix.

“Yes, baby, I am,” Bellatrix coos, biting a bit more intensely and marking her territory.

The pain of Bellatrix’s bite causes the fog in Luna’s mind to break for a moment, and she jolts against the bodies pressed up against her, shuddering, realizing what she’s just done. “I…”

“You what, baby?” Rodolphus asks, inserting two fingers inside her and curling them towards himself.

“I… I don’t know,” Luna admits, lying her head against Bellatrix’s chest.

“You don’t need to know anything right now, other than whether you’re going to be our good girl,” Bellatrix whispers, her lips almost up against Luna’s. 

“So will you, baby?” Rodolphus asks, the pressure and the pleasure of his fingers pressed up against the wall of her vagina almost intolerable. She knows he’s not going to let her come until she answers. She also knows that if she says no, she’ll suffer a fate that makes what they did to Neville look like child’s play. 

Maybe it’s because she’s not brave enough to be a Gryffindor. Maybe it’s because she’s smart enough to know that this is the safest option. Or maybe, just maybe, it’s because the pleasure she’s experienced so far tonight has been more than anyone has ever given her before, and more than she’s ever been able to give herself. She refuses to even consider that possibility, though.

“Yes,” she gasps.

“Good girl,” Rodolphus replies, and thrusts his fingers against her just enough to make her come, while Bellatrix kisses her more passionately than she’s ever experienced. 


End file.
